


Steve McGarrett Romance Collecton Volume # 1:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve McGarrett Romance Collection Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Arguing, Bed Sex, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Character Death, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Day Off, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 Ki'ilua (Deceiver), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fighting, Friendship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Jewelry/Ring Shopping, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Showers, Slapping, Slash, Surgery, Surprises, Talking, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Torture, Tragedy, Valentine's Day, Wall Sex, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve has adventures with his soulmates, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It!s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is volume #1. It starts my series!!!!!*





	1. Chin & Steve:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chin & Steve found love in each other, Now, They are happy.

*Summary: Steve has adventures with his soulmates, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It!s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is volume #1. It starts my series!!!!!*

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly never thought he would find love again, after his beloved wife, Dr. Malia Kelly died from a gunshot wound, But he found in a loyal, caring, gentle, crazy, & sometimes impatient Navy Seal, named Commander Steve McGarrett, & he couldn't be happier, Even though, It took awhile, He posed as a challenge, that someone takes on him, & his issues. Steve loves a challenge, He is a fighter, & never backs down from one ever.

Steve was recovering from the stresses from their last case, like the team is, but he is also recovering from the injuries that he endured from being tortured, He is following his doctor's orders, & Chin is making sure he is doing just that, otherwise he won't get better faster. At that moment, Steve was taking his usual swim, & Chin was making dinner for them, Steve came in towel drying his hair, & is in nothing but board shorts, with water droplets coming down his chest. "Hey, Baby", Steve said smiling his trademark grin, & went over to him, They shared a passionate kiss. Chin said groaning at the sight of him, "No fair, You coming in here looking completely delicious enough to eat", The Navy Seal just chuckled, & they hugged, Steve went to shower & change, & Chin continued on making their delicious, & romantic dinner for two that night.

Steve felt clean & refreshed after his shower, He looked at the table, & it was truly beautiful, plus Chin had it of Steve's favorite foods, He chuckled, & said, "What is this all about, Chin-Ho Kelly ?", Chin said, "Can't a guy do something nice for his boyfriend ?, The Doctor wants you to be relaxed & stressed free before you go back to work, so please sit down & relax", The Navy Seal nodded & Chin joined him, & they had a wonderful start to their evening, They ate the wonderful meal, & caught each other on the day's events.

Steve never felt this relaxed, & he is lucky to find someone like Chin, He knew that Chin puts up with a lot, so he is grateful, & he is planning on showing him that for the rest of his life, He smiled, & pulled the Lieutenant into his lap, & said , "I love you so much, Chin-Ho Kelly", Chin said, "Right back at ya, McGarrett", They shared a hot kiss, that was turning into passionate. "I got a treat for you, Steve, Since you had been a good boy, A massage", Steve moaned at the sound of it, They went upstairs, so Chin can deliver on his promise.

When they got upstairs, Chin got Steve on the bed, He gave him the most sensual massage ever, Steve was one very happy guy, Chin chuckled in response to Steve's moaning, & he continued his administrations, til the tension left Steve's body, & gave into whatever Chin wanted, Suddenly, Steve took his lover & kissed him madly & passionately. "Are you sure ?", Chin asked breathlessly, Steve said with a smirk, "You promised the doctor that you would take care of me", Chin said smiling, "That I did, That I did", He got them out of their clothes, & they spent the time, making love slowly & passionately. passionately. Steve loves this part of recovery & receiving Chin's TLC for the rest of his recovery til he goes to work.

They were being really careful, cause Steve has not fully recovered, They were panting & cursing each other, as they were feeling the passion within each other, Chin was thrusting into him very gently, as Steve was massaging his dick in time of his lover's thrusts. "FUCK, CHIN !!!", Steve screamed out, Chin exclaimed, "I know, Steve, I know !", as they were riding out their passions & desires, til they screamed out & orgasmed, When they were spent, & composing themselves, "If this is what following the doctor's orders is like, I should do it more often". They both laughed, & they held each other as they fell asleep, Both knowing that their future will be great.

The Next Month came & went, Steve recovered nicely, & was chomping at the bit for some action, so the doctor cleared him,as long as he promised to take it easy, when it is necessary, Steve did just that, & Chin waited for the perfect time to take him out to celebrate, They had a great night, & the Five-O Commander vowed to return the favor, whenever Chin is sick or injured, But he is not gonna worry about that, & focus on his future with his lover & ohana.

When they were making their way home from their dinner date, Steve looked over at Chin again, & felt love for him all over again, & decided to make him more permanent in his life, & that would make him the happiest man on the face of the Earth, He said as he is back in the present, "I love you, Chin-Ho Kelly", Chin said smiling, "I love you too, Steve McGarrett", & they held hands for the rest of the drive on the way to their home, & their future.


	2. Danny & Steve:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny & Steve have the day off together.

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams woke up one beautiful morning, he can't believe how good he feels, He is a lucky man, he is in paradise, he loves his job, a great daughter, & friends, who he thinks of as family, & the best looking lover that men or women will drool over, He is very happy, as he looks over at his lover right now. He knows that Commander Steve McGarrett is finally sleeping peacefully after his North Korea experience, Danny was worried for awhile, that Steve was gonna have nightmares, but it didn't last long cause Danny would cuddle with him, til he fell asleep.

Steve was dreaming of being alone with Danny on Maui for a great vacation, & he doesn't want to have worry about crime, or someone he loves getting hurt, he just wants to have Danny to himself, & snuggle up to, & make love with til it was night, he felt someone kissing his neck, & knew it was Danny, then he heard his partner say, "Get up, Babe, We need to start the day", & Steve woke up from his dream, & smiled at his partner, who had a matching smile on his face.

"Hey, Handsome", Danny said slyly as he trails his hand down his chest, & back up, they shared a delicious kiss, Steve said smiling, "Hey, Yourself", & there was silence, "We got the whole day to ourselves, What do you want to do ?", Steve said smiling bigger, "I can think of a thing or two to do, Danno", "So can I, Love", Danny replied with lust & love in his eyes, He straddled Steve, & worked his way down his body & worked his nipples into peaks, & Steve moaned in response, which Danny smiled, & kept it up, til they were both breathless, & the blond detective said seductively, "This Morning is about you, I am gonna fuck you senseless til you orgasm hard, & then later if you are a good boy, you can have me any way that you can image", & he worked his nipples again, Steve was thrashing his head from side to side, in the heat of passion. All thoughts & left his brain, & went straight to his cock, as his partner & lover started to use his skills to work on it & fuck him senseless.

"Come on, Babe, Let me have it", Danny encouraged & then Steve orgasmed, then they took a moment to compose themselves, & had a nice hot shower, where they dressed in shorts, & a t-shirt, Danny went to make breakfast, & he sent Steve on to the porch with a coffee in his hand, to relax on the porch in their porch swing, He loves how his life is turning out, & he wouldn't trade it for anything, as he lets the sun shine on his face, as he is enjoying his time to himself.

**"I love this man so much"**, Danny thought to himself as he stopped for a second & checked on Steve, He was glad that he can finally relax & have a day to do absoultely nothing, & Danny would make sure it's the best day off ever, He went to make some Egg Whites, Whole Wheat Pancakes, & Berries, that are Steve's favorite, He carefully mixed all of his ingredients with love that he is feeling, He sure hopes that Steve loves them, & that he can make his morning brighter for him.

When he was finished, he called Steve in, & they ate the wonderful meal, & Steve was full of content, He said to the love of his life, "Thanks, Danno, These are really good", & Danny said smiling, "You are worth it, Babe, I knew you appreciate some good cooking", & Steve nodded, & the Navy Seal said, "How about we head down to the beach, & enjoy the scenery ?", The Blond-Haired Detective said, "I like the way you think, Love, Sounds like a plan", & they finished up their breakfast.

They made short work cleaning their plates, & the kitchen, They went outside & were shocked at how pretty the day is looking, they found a spot on the sand, Danny leaned to Steve, & the Commander wrapped his strong arms around his lover, & they stood like that for awhile. They were in their own world, where nothing can hurt, or interrupt them, Danny love stealing kisses occasionally from his strong lover, & they spent the rest of the time enjoying the scenery around them.

They had a wonderful supper at Chin's house, & Kono made an irresistible dessert for them all, they were laughing & joking, they were having a great time like a family should, & they got to know each other even better, Once it was time to go, They hugged each other, & promised to do more evenings like this again, & they went straight to their own home.

When they got home, Steve could not wait, he had Danny against the wall, & almost fucked him through it, He tore his shirt off, & had his way with him while he is teasing his cock, Danny moaned out in passion, throwing his head back, giving into his partner's demands, & Steve smirked, & continued to work his lover, into a boneless mess, They were both panting, & breathless. Steve said seductively, "Let's take this upstairs, Big Boy", he was ready to return the favor for the great morning sex, & morning, courtesy of his lover.

The heat in the bedroom raised about 20 degrees, & they were moaning & panting as they are battling for dominance, Danny felt everything that Steve was giving to him, & it felt like pure jolts of pleasure. Then when their cocks touched, it was like they were on fire, & they were each other's cure to put it out, They took time to compose themselves, & had round two. When they were spent, Steve said with a smile, "I love you, Danno, Never ever forget that", Danny smiled bigger, & said, "Danno loves you too", & they embraced each other, thinking about the wonderful day off without worries that they had, & they are dreaming that they have more of that in the future.


	3. Steve & Kono:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets help from the team, Especially Kono, To avenge his sister’s death, & grieve for her.

It was a horrible night, Commander Steve McGarrett was sitting on the beach in front of his house, shocked in disbelief, that his sister, his baby sister, Mary-Ann was brutally raped & murdered by Wo Fat, & escaped once again, when the Five-O was so close in have him in their custody, Steve couldn't let his emotions out, & his ohana is counting on him to be strong.

Kono Kalakaua looked at her lover from the lanai, as she helped her friends clean up after the little dinner that they had, she sighed, & said, as she looked at her friends, "I am very worried about Steve, He is not talking, if he doesn't let his emotions out, it will tear him inside & out", Chin-Ho Kelly was also concerned, he was aching for his friend, & said reassuring his cousin, "I know, Cousin, But all we can do is be there for him", Danny "Danno" Williams said agreeing, "He will let it out, Just needs time to wrap his head around this, He & Mary were close, We just need to be there for him like always", Joe White piped in, "Yeah, He will be moody as hell, but he has to let it out, Seal Training be damned, & we will get Wo Fat for this, that I promise you", Malia said, "If he pushes himself to the limit, I will sneak my own little special nightie night juice into his food", They smiled at her, knowing that she would do anything for him, like they would, cause they are all ohana.

Steve in the meantime, was thinking back on how he found his little baby sister, in a warehouse, alone, terrified, raped, her clothes torn, & was dying, Wo Fat was running out the door, & he turned for a brief second, & yelled evilly, "I WIN, YOU LOSE, MCGARRETT !!", & bolted, Kono & Chin ran after him, Danny slid next to his partner, & helped him stop the bloodflow from her stomach, while Steve is taking care of her chest, & both men were shed some tears, The Others came back pissed that they did not get Wo Fat, & they looked at the scene in front of him, Chin said breathless, "Oh no", & he & Kono rushed to their friends' side, Kono called for an ambulance, Chin was making sure that Mary was even more comfortable, Mary shivered, & said looking at the tear stained face of her brother, "Steve....I just want to let you know that this was not your fault....I stood up to that bastard to protect you, No regrets, I.... I love you", she turned to face her ohana, & said slowly, "Take care....", she never got to finish her request, & dies in Danny & Steve's arms, Steve said over & over exclaiming, "No, No, No!!" & just let his emotions go, & hugged his sister close to him, while the team wrapped themselves around Steve, offering hugs, comfort, & anything that could help get the Navy Seal through this difficult time. Max, The ME, gave his report to the team, & was disgusted by telling Steve that his baby sister was abused & raped by a cattle prod, & said with a respect of a friend, "We are taking very good care of her, Steve", The Navy Seal said with a sad smile, as he hugged him, "Thanks, Max", as they left the scene.

Steve was brought back to the present, & he was shaky, & going into shock, He felt like he gonna die, & he collapsed on the beach, Kono saw the still form of her lover, & yelled for the others. They ran down from their spot on the lanai, & were at Steve's side instantly to revive & help him. Chin called for an ambulance, Malia & Joe were taking his vitals, Danny & Kono were comforting him, & trying to will their friend & love one awake.

The Ambulance came, & they were rushed to Mercy General Hospital, where Steve was rushed in for tests, & everything was fine, & they took an unconscious Steve home where he can really rest for the funeral, & where the others can keep a close eye on him, They were all set for the undeniable, & they knew that they would never see Mary -Ann McGarrett again, & that they would all meet up in Heaven someday.

Steve was having some dreams instead of nightmares for once, He was comfortable in his bed, he still can't let go of Mary's death, & will as soon as Wo Fat is brought in, He suddenly felt hungry & thirsty, He slowly walked down the stairs, The Navy Seal smiled at his ohana, & said a dry voice, "Can I get something to eat & drink ?", His Ohana went to get his dinner, dessert, & drink, They sat by his side, kept him company as he eats.

The Day of Mary's Funeral was hard, Everyone was ready & waiting for Steve, Danny went to check on his best friend, & brother, he knocked on the door, & slowly made his way in, "Steve, It's time to go, Buddy", Steve was adjusting his tie on his Navy Uniform, & said as he is trying to keep his emotions in, "I don't want to go, if I do, That's means that Mary-Ann is truly gone & is never coming back", Danny just embraced him, "Steven, I know that you are angry now", Steve broke out Danny's grip & looked at his friend in disbelief, "I am not angry, I am pissed off....she was the best...sheee", suddenly he could not finish his rant, & cried hard, Danny comforts him in a big hug, & then he helps the Navy Seal fixes his clothes, & composes himself, Danny said with a sad smile, "Let's go, Brother", & Steve nods & smiles for a second, hugs his friend, as he is being led out of the room, & the whole Five-O Ohana heads for the Funeral Service & Burial of Mary-Ann Christine McGarrett.

Steve felt better by the time they got to the church, & they thought that the service was very beautiful, & since the McGarrett Family was part of Hawaii, Mary-Ann was getting the traditional blessing for a funeral, when they got to the cemetery, & the coffin was laid gently next to John & Doris McGarrett's graves, Steve just broke down, & let out his sadness, Kono & Malia just comforted him, at his side along with Danny, Joe & Chin just put a supportive hand on each of his shoulder, as they all witness Mary-Ann being lowered & buried in the ground, Steve lunged at the casket, & screamed out his pain, Danny, & Chin hauled him off, Malia sedated him, & the three friends lowered him into Joe & Kono's loving arms, they all stood like that, til they made it back to the McGarrett Home.

Steve woke up much to everyone's relief, & he slowly sat up on the couch, & Joe handed him a shot of whiskey, & said with a smile, "There you go, Son" & Steve smiled & nodded his thanks, Malia asked as she is taking Steve's Vitals, "How are you feeling ?" & The Navy Seal said, "Fine", & then he saw Lori Weston there, & she explained that she has gotten there over an hour ago, The Team was glad that she was back in Hawaii, & with Five-O, they told her that, & for the first time in a week, Steve & the Five-O Team were able to relax since Mary-Ann's Death.

Things got better since Lori's return, & there was love & laughter in the McGarrett Home, & the Five-O HQ, Steve was in his office with Joe, & laughing about something stupid & silly, It was music to Five-O's ears, Lori was entering her office, by was stopped by the others, "Thanks for entering at the right time, Lori, We really needed you", Kono said with a smile, & Chin said smiling bigger, "Yeah, Kid, We missed the sound of laughter around here", Danny said with a smile that matches the others', "Your time is really perfect", Lori said, "That's what Ohana is all about", Danny said exclaiming, "Give us a smooch on that one !", she chuckled & kissed Chin & Danny on the cheek, & hugged Kono. They went to see Steve & Joe, then go get Malia & have some fun before they call it a night.

The Following Week even went better, Steve was slowly get back to himself, & there was leads on Wo Fat & his crew, Malia smiled as she said to the team, as they all were leaving for their jobs, "Guys", as she kissed Chin & Joe on the cheek, "Give", She did the same to Steve, "them", she did the same to Danny as she pinched his cheek, "hell", she hugged Kono & Lori, They smiled & winked at her, as the Five-O Members made their way to the HQ in their respected vehicles.

They struck out, & regrouped at HQ, Lori got off the phone with her Homeland Security Contacts, & she smiled to herself, & she went to update her friends, Kono said, "I like that smile, Sistah", as she smiled at her friend, Joe & Chin said with a smile in unison, "What do you have for us ?", Danny said, "Share with the rest of the class, Weston" & Steve gave her a wolfish grin, "You just got a tidbit on Wo Fat, Did you ?", The Knockout Beauty said cooing with a sly smile, "Since when do you know me to get tidbits, Guys ?..... Wo Fat is at a warehouse in Pearl City, Ready to bolt, & a whole lot of weapons, My Guys are sitting on him", The others complained about not having anything to do, Lori said with a smile, "You get to come up with fun ways to torture & interrogate him", Steve said as he kissed her cheek, "Ahhh, You really do love us", At that moment, Grace came in with Rachel & Stan, they expressed their condolences to Steve, & left Grace with them. They felt more energized, & Joe said with a smile, "Go ahead, I want to spend time with my special girl here", he tickled Grace, & she laughed as a response.

The warehouse was full of weapons & Wo Fat's crew, & Five-O took them out easy, & Wo Fat bolted, Danny, Chin, & Steve were after him instantly, He did not get very far, Kono & Lori gave him each a round house kick, & landed a kick to his back, knocking him down, Steve exclaimed with a smile, "Damn, Girls !" & he & Chin backed them up, & Danny was helping them arrest the violent criminal, He said with venom, "Move,You are a dead man, You pissed off the wrong ohana !", & they got him processed & into custody, They all went home to celebrate.

The Five-O Team decided to have a barbecue to celebrate, & they all declared their love for their family, as they were having fun, Steve realized that he is a lucky man, & felt for the ring in his pocket, Grace asked if he would take a walk with her, & he nodded, As they walked, They caught each other up on their lives. She indicated with a crook of her finger, to bend down, she gave him a hug & kiss, "I love you, Uncle Steve" & the Navy Seal felt a lump in his throat, & hugged her to him, "I love you too, Gracie", & they went back to have fun with their family.

One starry night, Steve decided to propose to Kono, & she accepted his proposal, they shared a passionate kiss, & told their loved ones, who were happy for the newly engaged couple, & they celebrated with a evening out, & a couple months later, Kono told Steve & her love ones that she is pregnant, & they were thrilled, They had a beautiful baby girl, named Mary-Ann Grace, & one night as Steve was rocking his precious bundle to sleep, he heard a voice in his ear, whispering, "Love never fades", The Navy Seal smiled as he continues to rock his daughter to sleep. Once their daughter was asleep, Steve joined Kono, who was waiting for him, in bed, & they made passionate love til the morning sun comes up, & they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Catherine & Steve:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Misunderstanding happened between Catherine & Steve, They break up. Will they get back together ?

Commander Steve McGarrett was at a Jewelry Store, with Officer Lori Weston, looking at some ideas for a gift for Valentine's Day, His lover, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins was in town, & Steve was sparing no expense, He found a beautiful Two Hearted Chocolate Emerald Intertwined ring, & he showed his love one, Lori nodded her approval, She told him with a smile, "You did not need me with you, You picked the perfect gift, You have great taste like Lorraine", Steve smiled, & said, "Thanks, How much longer til she gets here ?", The Pretty Blond lets out a growl of frustration, "She isn't be here for another 4 weeks, That's when her discharge starts", Steve kisses her on the cheek, & says, "Hang in there, Me & Catherine would love to take you dinner", They made arrangements for how the present to be presented, & Lori was gonna wrap it up. They kissed each other "goodbye", They had no idea that Catherine walked by, & saw, She was seeing red & is now jealous.

Lori got to HQ, so she can finish up some paperwork, & was surprised to find Detective Danny "Danno" Williams there first, before Officer Kono Kalakaua-Williams, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, She told him about her outing with Steve & the romantic gesture that he is doing for Catherine, He smiled & said simply, "Good for him, We need some great things to happen in our lives, The Wo Fat problem has died down a little, He can focus on happiness", Lori said, "Yeah, He deserves it, The Guy had been dealt a shitty hand in his life", Danny nodded in agreement, With that said, They began to work on their paperwork.

Steve got back to his house, & met Chin & Kono there, They were helping with the planning, Danny & Lori's job was to make up an excuse to go to the particular place that the Navy Seal had picked, They all liked Catherine, & expressed it enough times to Steve, that he should do something to make it official numerous times, He knew that they were right & never stared him wrong, After going through every detail, He asked his two friends, teammates, & love ones, "Do you think that she will like this, Guys ?", Kono said with a smile, "Without a doubt, Boss, She really will be surprised that you are this creative", Chin said with a bigger smile, "Kono's right, Steve, Don't worry, She will really love it, & she will say "Yes" to your proposal", They had some breakfast before joining Lori & Danny at HQ.

Later that night, when everything had calmed, Steve & Catherine were enjoying their evening together. They were having fun, & relaxing. But something at the Jewelry Store still bothered Catherine, She managed to convince Steve to take a nice long hot shower, When he was doing that, she sneaked into his phone, The Beauty found texts from Lori, & a woman named Lorraine, It confirmed her suspicions, but she will let the Five-O Leader explain, If it is not the truth, or convincing enough, She will protect herself & her heart, & break up with him.

The Next Morning, After Steve left for work, Catherine got ready for the meeting at the base, she couldn't help but sneak into Steve's Study, She was searching for anything to disprove her suspicions, But she found brochures, reservations, & the receipt from the store. Catherine had tears in her eyes, as she was looking at the evidence, She hurriedly put everything back, & tidy up the room, Catherine decided right then & there to confront Lori, & Steve, Also to break up with him too. She also wants to leave Hawaii for good.

"What has you in such a great mood, Super Seal ?", Danny asked Steve as they were going through the doors at HQ at the same time, "I booked a pretty luxurious get away for me & Cat, As a celebration, if she says, "Yes", It has all of the necessities, Plus I got some things planned for us to do too", Danny said smiling, as he pulls his best friend into a hug, "Congrats, It's about damn time", Steve thanked him, & as they entered. Chin, Kono, & Lori also did the same, Feeling good, They went & tackled the day.

When they were done with the day's case, & were ready to leave, Lori came at him with a letter, & said happily, "I don't know how you did it, Steve, But thanks, Lorraine is assigned as Governor's Personal Security, She can start as soon as she settled in, You are the best, Catherine is lucky to have you", she kissed him on the cheek, Steve chuckled, & said, "Glad I could help, The Governor owes me one", They met the others outside of their offices, & they went to celebrate.

Catherine was still pissed when she got back to Steve's place, she went for a run on the beach to clear her head, It did not help a thing, she used the treadmill, & weights, she did not feel any better, she looked at the picture of Steve & herself on his bedside table. She said out loud, "I gave him 8 years, the best 8 years, He is screwing around, I can do better", She lets,out a scream of frustration, & hurls the picture frame at the wall, it smashes & hits the ground. Now feeling better, she grabs her suitcases, & packs up before she confronts Steve & Lori.

Catherine was almost done packing, She did not hear Steve come in, "What the hell happened ?", Steve asked as he took in the sight of the room, & the smashed picture frame, She said angrily, "We are done, Steve, I know that you are screwing around on me with Lori, Don't lie to me, I knew it, since I met her, You would ruin our relationship !", She got up & tore off the love brand bracelet, that she made for him. "You can't commit to anything, You don't open & trust your heart to me, I don't want a guy like that anymore", She knew that those words hurt Steve,but she did not care, she didn't even need to look in his eyes, "You have a case, I will be out by the time you get back", she took half of her stuff, & left. The Navy Seal did not know what to do, He fell to the floor & cried.

Catherine decided to go storming into Five-O HQ, & ignored her friends' greetings from the entrances of their offices, she went straight up to Lori, & decked her in the eye, "So much for loyalty, You destroyed a relationship, You Slut, Hope you are happy, Steve is all yours", she punched her in the eye once more, & left as everyone watched her leave in confusion about what just happened. Danny went to check on Steve, Kono, Chin, & Lori went to Catherine, once the beauty cooled off.

"Steve ?......Steven ?", Danny called out as he entered the house, with the key that his partner gave to him for emergencies, he called out his best friend's name once more, now filled with concern, & when he found his partner, the sight broke his heart. He simply comforted him, & when the Navy Seal was able to speak, he explained everything, including Catherine's outburst, & the argument. "I....I....I just want her back, Danno", he said as he started to sob again, "I know, Brother, Shhhh, Danno's here", He held him til his best friend fell asleep, He called Kono, Chin, & Lori to update them. As Steve snuggles in closer to Danny, Danny thought angrily about giving Catherine a piece of his mind about her hurting Steve like this.

Kono, Chin, & Lori were concerned about their friend, after getting Danny's call, They rushed over to Steve's place, Danny let them in, & were right to be worried, Their love one, friend, & teammate was doing & looking great. Danny explained everything that Steve told him, & said helplessly, "He is a wreck", Lori put the pieces together, & said, "Man, This is all a misunderstanding, We shouldn't sneak around, but Steve wanted to surprise her". Danny said reassuring her, "It is not your fault, Lori", Kono nodded & said agreeing, "Danny is right, This isn't your fault, Sistah", Chin said determined, "We will make Catherine see that", They spent rest of their evening taking care of Steve.

Catherine was feeling bad a little bit about what happened, but she shouldn't, she is the one who is betrayed, she will feel better soon that she leaves Hawaii. She needs people that she can trust, she hates to leave Kono, Chin, & Grace, But she has to do what she has to do in order to be happy, she took a breath & sighed, Before she left to do her errands, & get the rest of her stuff from Steve's house.

Steve seemed to be feeling better, & like himself, But the team was worried, & they aren't sure if their love one is ready for field work, He is insisting that he is, The Others are all looking at each other, vowing to keep an eye on Steve. They got to the warehouse, & found the drug dealers, They had a shootout, & Steve took one in the chest, The Team yelled, "STEVE !!", as he went down, They took out the dealers, & ran to take care of their friend, Paramedics got there fast, Danny went with him so he won't be alone, Chin got HPD settled to clear & process the scene & rushed with Danny to be with Steve. Kono & Lori went with Danny & Chin, & planned to get Catherine, They knew if their friend wasn't there for Steve, no matter the differences, She won't be able to forgive herself.

Steve was rushed in immediately, After awhile, Dr. Malia Kelly, Chin's wife, came out & updated them on what she found, She said sadly, "He lost a lot of blood, He got hit in the stomach, & throat, The worse is the throat, Cause his voicebox was nicked, & we don't know if there is permanent damage, Til he wakes up", They reacted sadly, & Kono said, "We got to get Catherine here or she will regret it for sure", Lori said, "We need to stop by Steve's first", Kono agreed & they rushed out, Danny & Chin went to be with Steve once he was settled, & make sure he is ok.

Catherine was settled back into her place, she was having lunch, when she heard a knock on the door, she said angrily, "What the fuck are you doing here ?" towards Lori, Kono said sadly, "Catherine, Steve had been shot, He might not make it", The Navy Beauty went instantly pale, Lori said pleadingly, "Look at every piece of paper, Steve was doing a surprise for you", she handed everything to her, Catherine looked at them, & saw her name on it. She said, "Oh, God, I was such an idiot, I blew it & he probably won't forgive me", she sobbed out her emotions. They comforted her & suggested that they leave for the hospital. "I look horrible", Lori said with a smile, "That is why makeup was invented", The Three Girls laughed, & Kono called Danny & Chin to let them know that they are on the way, Lori helped Catherine get ready, As they were doing it, Catherine apologized saying, "I am so sorry for everything, Lori, I should had known better, I should've trusted you & Steve", Lori said smiling, "Hell, If I was straight & you, I would react the same way", Catherine held her arms out towards Lori, "Friends ?", Lori embraced her, & said, "Best Friends", They finished up, & Kono got them, They closed the apartment, & hurried to Tripler Medical Center.

The Girls came rushing in & Catherine hugged Danny & Chin, She kept saying, "I am so sorry, So sorry", They looked over at Kono & Lori, Lori smiled, & nodded, They comforted her too, Chin lead Lori & Catherine into the room, Danny pulled Kono into his side, & kissed the top of her head, "You did great, Baby", The Couple went in & joined their Obama in keeping Steve company. They never saw their friend in the worst condition possible, Catherine was trying to hold it together, But she let the tears that were threatening to fall out, She was comforted by her ohana, & she leaned in & kissed him on the forehead, whispered, "I love you, Steve, I love you so much". Danny & Chin took Catherine out to dinner, while Kono & Lori kept watched on their love one, friend, & teammate.

At dinner, Catherine explained the big misunderstanding, She said, "I am gonna make it up to Steve, once he recovers", Chin asks, "How ?", Danny said, "You are gonna need a miracle, & your skills to pull it off", Catherine said, "I am gonna need luck & timing", The Naval Beauty had a sly smile on her face, Chin & Danny smiled too, cause now they can relax & be normal for the first time in months. They know now that Steve & Catherine will be ok.

When they got back, They found Grace there with Lori & Kono. She hugged everyone, & she turned to Catherine, "Uncle Steve will be all right, Auntie Catherine, You'll see, He is Super Seal", Catherine smiled, & said, "You are right, Baby", She brought her over to a chair, & sat down.They spent their time talking to Steve quietly, urging him to wake up soon. The Others were watching with smiles on their face, & feeling like peace has came to them, Grace snuggled into Catherine, & they both fell asleep without a sound. The Others went to the table & played cards til it was time for them all to go.

Steve woke up & was making great progress, Malia was so happy when she ran her tests, & got him off the ventilator, He talked to her when she commanded him to do so. She had him rest, & let the others know, Lori said, "That is great news", Kono just let her emotions out, & said, "Yes, It is", Chin said smiling, "Our ohana is back together", Malia said with a smile, " Let's cherish it", Danny said, "You got that right", Grace said, "He needs us more than ever", Catherine said happily, "Let's see him", Malia said, "Don't be too long, He needs his rest", They nodded & went their separate ways, Malia went to do her rounds, & the others went to visit with Steve.

They went in, & Grace was so glad to see her beloved uncle, alive & awake, "I am so glad to see you are all better, Uncle Steve", she hugged & kissed him, He smiled a weak smile, "Thanks, Sweetie", Kono said smiling, "Welcome back, Boss", Chin said, "It hasn't been the same without you, Brah", He was smiling as he said that, & Danny said with a bigger smile, "We missed you, Super Seal", Lori said, "We are right here with you, Steve", Steve smiled as he was being fussed over. He turned slowly towards Catherine, & smiled at her, She smiled back at him, The Team & Grace took that as their cue to leave, "Stay ?", The Navy Seal asked breathlessly, Catherine said smiling, "Try & keep me away", The Team hugged Steve & kissed Catherine, while Grace did both, & left.

The Shift Nurse smiled & allowed Catherine to stay, as she examined Steve, cause she keeps him calm, she left them alone. Catherine attempted an apology, but Steve put a finger to her lips, & said, "It is forgotten & forgiven, But I am sorry that my surprise will have to wait til I am better, Baby", Catherine shook her head & said, "It doesn't matter, Sweetie, Everyday is Valentine's Day with you, I love you, Steve", "I love you too, Catherine". They shared a kiss, & she got into bed with him, & held each other til they fell asleep.

When Steve was better, & recovered from his ordeal, He was released from the hospital, He & Catherine were ready to go on their romantic vacation, & their ohana gave them a great send off. She couldn't believe all the planning that Steve had done for them, They were having fun & being free, Steve arranged a hike for them, & he popped the question right then & there. She jumped him after he put the ring on her finger, They spent the rest of their day in their room making love. Catherine watched her fiance sleep, & decided to put her plan into action.

Steve went to do his workout routine, Catherine set up the hotel room for their romantic evening, She wanted to make sure that it was perfect, she had everything for a massage all set up, Dinner was warming up in heated trays, courtesy of Room Service. She had a bubble bath set with vanilla & lavender. For the finale, she had rose petals on the bed, When Steve got back, he was shocked, she led him to the table, & they ate. She had him out of his workout clothes, & they settled in the bath. Where they made love. They settled back, & enjoyed the silence, They got out, & dried off, She led her lover to the bed, & laid him down, & gave him his massage, It turned passionate, they had round two. "SHIT !", exclaimed Steve, "FUCK !!", shouted Catherine, as the bed was rocking back & forth. They composed themselves, declared their love for another, & fell asleep in each others' arms that hot & passionate summer night.

Their ohana was thrilled with the news of their engagement, so they went to celebrate at the Hilton, Grace said happily, "You will be my aunt officially", Kono said, "Welcome to our family, Sistah, & the two women hugged. Chin said smiling, "You guys deserve it". Malia said as she hugged the engaged couple, "All the best", Lori said, "I love you so much, Guys", she hugged & kissed them both, Danny embraced them both, & said, "We will be here for you, Count on it", The Others agreed instantly.Steve & Catherine knew that they can get through anything together in their future, If they talk & work it out together, The Five-O Ohana celebrated a little bit more, Before they headed for home.

A couple months later, Steve & Catherine got married, Mary-Ann flown in for the ceremony, & to spend some time with the couple, It made the Bride & Groom very happy, cause they have their ohana around them. After they celebrated at the party, courtesy of Kamekona, The Married Couple went off to a cabin in Maui, & had their passionate honeymoon for 2 weeks, & hurried back cause they are needed for cases as soon as they came back, Life is never dull in Hawaii, That is for sure.


	5. Lori & Steve: (Epilogue):

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori & the team risks it all to rescue her husband in North Korea.

It was one hell of a week, The Five-O Team went to rescue their leader, family, teammate, & friend from North Korea, where he was in the hands of Wo Fat, & Joe White organzied it all, cause Steve was a son to him, & he would be damned if he lets him die there, plus his friends would never forgive themselves, if anything happened to him. So, They all made a plan with Joe to bring him home.

Lori Weston-McGarrett was listening to the details of the plan, but her head was not in it, she went to her bedroom, & she stopped at the picture window, she was thinking about how many times that she & Steve made love under the stars, & they danced too, she twirled her simple gold band, out of nerves, she couldn't bear the thought of her husband being in pain, She felt her emotions coming to the surface, & she laid on the bed, she found one of Steve's workout tanks, she sniffed in the scent that belongs to him, & sobbed. "Aunt Lori ?", Lori looked up & was startled to see Grace there, "Uncle Steve will be ok, He is Super Seal, He will come back to us, You'll see", she said as she hugged her aunt, Lori smiled as she composed herself, "Thanks, Baby Girl", she hugged her tightly, & they took a nap that late afternoon.

The Others were glad that Lori went to her room, they can see the stress forming around her eyes, plus Steve would personally kick their asses if anything happens to his wife, Joe White, Steve's Former Commanding Officer, said warning the team, "Wo Fat is ruthless, deadly, & a sneaky son of a bitch, Plus, He would accomplish anything, even if it means killing Steve", Kono Kalakaua-Williams said confidently, "Well, We may not be Seals, like you & Steve, But he trained all of us to be on our toes, & to think like one", Her husband Danny "Danno" Williams said agreeing, "Yeah, Plus he taught us how to really kick ass like one too, so you would not ask for better backup", Chin-Ho Kelly piped in, "Don't even think about not including us in this, Steve is ohana, we do anything for our ohana", Joe said simply smiling, "I'm counting on it", He showed them what he had planned, They loved it, & were prepared now. Danny noticed that Joe was uneasy about something, but decided to talk to him about it later, They are focusing on Steve & to bring him home.

Steve did not know how much more abuse he can take, He was feeling lousy & everything was hurting him, Wo Fat was showing no mercy & he really wants Shelbourne, but Steve doesn't know anything about it. He really wants to let go, He knows that if he does, Then his ohana would never forgive him, "Please come & find me, Guys", He hunkered down as best as he could to get some sleep, & save his strength before the next torture session.

Lori woke up & found Grace snuggled against her, she found the stuffed seal, placed it in her arms, knowing that it's her all time favorite gift from her uncle, she placed a kiss on her head, & watched her sleep, it made her feel blessed, She walked out of the room with confidence, shut the door, & she found her friends at the kitchen table, "Let's get this motherfucker off our island", she said with a determined face, The others smiled at her, & knew that Wo Fat is in trouble for what he is doing to Steve.

Steve cried out in pain as the cattle prod was used on his abused abs, pecs, sides, & he was punched so many times, that he is afraid that he will die of brain damage, He was being stubborn, & holding on til he can be rescued from the hell that he is currently in, Wo Fat broke his ring finger, which made Steve scream out in pain, Then the Criminal ripped the ring off of his finger, & pocketed it for part of his plan, He nodded to his goon, & Steve was abused further til he fell into unconciousness, & was removed from the room.

Lori loved the plan that was formed, & she wants to be part of the action, She would die for any member of her ohana, & she will make sure that anyone that messes with it, pays for it big time, She smiled, & said, "OK, What are we waiting for ?", Joe said with a smile to the others, "I love her", & he turned to Lori, "Nothing, I got some surprises for us, & backup", That made the Five-O Task Force Members happy, & they got ready for their trip to North Korea.

Steve slowly came to, & found that he was in a watery grave, & he was in a state of panic, there was a limited air supply, & he found a tape recorder, decided to leave messages for his love ones in case he didn't make it, & he felt a lump in his throat, when he thought of leaving his family behind. He began his messages from Grace, & ended it with special messages for Danno, & Lori.

The Gang landed in North Korea, & found Wade Gutches & Steve's Old Seal Team waiting for them, & waiting for them, Joe was simply amazing to arranging all of this, plus Joe White's friend was a pilot, & he agreed to help them out, they gathered their weapons, & were ready to fly. "Hang on, Darling", We are coming for ya", & she tried to get some sleep on their way there.

Wo Fat & his crew covered their asses when they got rid of Steve, & they are very anxious to leave to expand their business, & they were almost out the door, when they were stopped by Five-O, & the Seals. Lori asked, "Where the fuck is my husband ?", The crooks would not say a word, & Lori was pissed, "Chin, Danny ? Shoot em in the foot", Danny said without hesitating, "Leave a gift, or straight through ?", The Beauty said, "Straight through", Chin said, "You got it", & they shot the goons in the foot. They yelled, & Wo Fat used it to his advantage, He shot at them, Kono yelled, "REALLY ?!", as they went after him, & he shot at them once again, He showed them Steve's Wedding Ring, & taunted them, telling them that their beloved seal is dead. The Seals & Five-O shot him down, they called the authorities to clean up the mess, & hurried to find Steve.

Steve was letting his tears flow, as breathing was getting hard for him, & he hated putting his family through this pain, plus he has the best memories to take with him, & that was enough for him, He will die a happy man at that moment. Lori will be taken care of,& she will never be alone again. She will have a great life with the gang & his sister, Mary.

The Others figured out Steve's location, & got to the grave, they got Seal out of there, & they count of his injuries, Lori managed to hold back her emotions, as they got Steve into the helicopter, & they got out of North Korea, they made it to Steve's house, & Wade told them this, "We got get back before our next assignment", the Five-O thanked Wade & his team, They left, & Chin called Malia out for help, so Steve can get the best medical care possible.

Malia got there as fast as she could, She had her medical bag ready, she went to work immediately, treating all that she could, & when she found an infection on his calf, she turned to Kono & Lori, "You really shouldn't see what I am gonna do", Kono nodded, & started to drag Lori away, who protested, when the two ladies left, she told Joe, Chin, & Danny what she needed, when they got it for her. She said, "Joe, Hold him down, Chin & Danny, Keep him calm", she touched the searing knife to his skin, & he moaned, Joe held him tighter, Danny & Chin soothingly comforted him, they took a break, when Malia touched the knife again to Steve's calf, again, This time it was harder, Steve lets out a blood curling scream.

Kono & Lori heard it, Lori let out all of pent up emotion, the Ex Pro Surfer comforted her, & sang an old Hawaiian Lullaby, it calmed the beauty down so much, that it made her fall asleep in her friend's arms, Kono didn't leave her side for a second, & waited til the others come out with an update. She silently cried for her injured friend, & the pain that their ohana is going through.

Steve did not show any signs of improving, & it turned into a month, where everyone wax taking care of the Navy Seal, & they talked to him, updated him on what's going on in the world, & helped him through his nightmares, what really broke the team's heart was Grace begging through her tears, "I love you, Uncle Steve, Please don't die !" & they all didn't leave his side, only if they went to shower or eat.

_Steve in the meantime was dreaming that he was under water in a pool, & he was slowly making his way to the surface, as he was doing this, Grace was at the top, yelling, "UNCLE STEVE !!", he pushed himself further, & Grace yelled once again, "UNCLE STEVE !!", & she held out her hand to him, & he surfaced, automatically taking hers into his._

Steve woke up & gasped, with his hand in the air, & everyone cried in relief, Danny said exclaiming, "Thank God !!", Lori said with tears, "Oh, Baby, I love you so much", & kissed him softly on his sweet lips, Chin & Kono exchanged high-fives, while Grace hugged her father & stepmother. Malia said with a smile to the others as she checks his vitals, "It looks good", she snuggled against Chin, while Kono & Danny hugged & kissed, Lori just gently laid down next to her husband. They all felt like this a celebration of victory.

The Navy Seal recovered nicely, & did what Malia wanted him to do, They had a wonderful barbecue to celebrate Steve's progress, & some happy news that Lori shared with him, when they were making out on the beach, teasing the others' bodies to the point of orgasm. When it was time to reveal the news, He had Lori at his side, & looked at his family, "Me & Lori are gonna have a baby", Chin said smiling, "That is wonderful, Brah" & Malia said in agreement, "That is the best news ever", The Doctor said as she matched her husband's smile. "You are gonna make wonderful parents", Grace said as she excitingly hugged her uncle & aunt's legs, Kono & Danny hugged the happy couple, "All the best, Guys", Kono said & Danny nodded in agreement, "You deserve it", & they celebrated into the night.

A few months later, Lori gave birth, She & Steve have a beautiful baby daughter, they named Serenity Hope McGarrett, & things are fantastic for the Five-O ohana, they are making sure that Hawaii remains a safe place for years to come, & they know that their future will be safe, secured, & beautiful. Steve considers himself a lucky man, cause he has a family that would sacrifice anything for him, He counted his blessings ever since he recovered from his ordeal, & won't ever stop doing that. He went to the HQ, for the first time since the North Korea incident, & his team smiled, Steve declared, "Let's catch some bad guys & raise a little hell, What do you say ?", the team whooped, & cheered in response. There were kisses & hugs being thrown around, & Kono, Chin, & Danny smiled, as Lori & Steve shared a passionate kiss, Steve said smiling, "Let's step it up & move it out", & they left for their first case together.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
